1. Field of The Invention
Christmas light sets are commonly used everywhere in the world during Christmas holidays, as an ornamental item either indoor or outdoor.
This invention is related to a kind of Christmas light assembly and more particularly to the one which is generally comprised of a lamp bulb set in a lamp base and firmly retained by a lamp holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular Christmas light assembly, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a lamp bulb, a lamp base and a lamp holder. Drawbacks of regular Christmas light assembly may include the following:
(1) Because the tolerance of the outer diameter of the lamp bulb is normally set within about .+-.0.2 mm and the inner diameter of the lamp base must be large enough to receive the outer diameter of the lamp bulb, the lamp bulb may be not firmly retained in the lamp base, and the two conductive wires of the lamp bulb may be twisted to cause short-circuit.
(2) Because basic tolerance in size is inevitable and the plastic material tends to the deform following the change of temperature, the lamp base is easy to break away from the lamp holder.
It is therefore, the scope of the present invention to improve the said problems and to reduce percent defective in the production of Christmas light assembly.